Harry Potter & The Alternate Unverse, Year Five
by X1-Zero
Summary: A.U. The summer before Harry's Fifth Year things start to change. From the Ministy of Magic, to his feelings regarding his Best Friend.  Sirius never died, Harry was raised in both worlds. Rated T to be safe. But that may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea came to me over the weekend, which let me tell you wasn't all that great, anyway this is something different for me. Please bear in mind that this is an A.U. Story so things will happen here, have already happened here that happened different in Cannon, you'll soon get the picture though.

Any resemblance this story or plot shares with others are not intentional. I apologise none the less.

I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling the genius that she is.

On with the story

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

The large house that formerly housed the Black Family in its entirety now only housed one, Sirius Black, the only member of the Pureblood Black Family to have ever been sorted into the Gryffindor House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius wasn't the only resident of Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter the orphaned son of his Best Friend James Potter has lived in the house since he and his other Best Friend Remus Lupin discovered that their former friend, turned Death-Eater Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, if not for Remus' timely intervention Sirius didn't want to think about where he or Harry would be right now.

Best not to dwell on thoughts that would most likely drive a man insane.

_CRACK!_

Startled he turned to look in the direction of the noise coming face to face with Remus Lupin and Tonks, who looked worse for wear. Last year Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange had attacked her and her mother Andromeda, although Tonks herself had managed to overcome Rodolphus, Andromeda was killed.

She had visited her grave today

"Remus, Tonks. Glad you could come" Sirius greeted them with a smile, trying to hide how concerned he was about Harry, last year his Godson had experienced something, something that he wasn't telling him and that troubled him greatly, he knew Lord Voldemort had returned, Dumbledore had told them all as much, but little else as to how.

"How's Harry Sirius, any change?" Remus knew that this was harder for Sirius, having very few people come to Grimmauld Place on business that wasn't that of the Order of the Phoenix, which was only recently reinstated. He could only imagine how irritated his best friend got here; at least he had Harry to keep him company

"No. We've spoken, but every time I try and breach the subject of his troubles he changes the subject, I admit that I let him do it, but still it is troublesome" Remus could only nod his head and agreement, for as long as he could remember Harry and Sirius had a relationship that rivalled that of James and Sirius, they talked about anything and everything

"What of Draco? Has he said anything?" Draco Malfoy was much like Sirius, having been the only member of the Malfoy family to be sorted into Gryffindor, thus being abandoned by Lucius earlier in the year. Needless to say all that knew of the Malfoys were shocked that one of thier own would be sorted into Gryffindor, let alone willingly be friends with Harry Potter, best friends even.

"Only that when Harry's ready to talk about it he will. I have a feeling he knows something, but won't tell me, I suspect Dumbledore knows too" it wouldn't do well to ponder on all this right now. Speculation often led to answers that were false and Sirius didn't want or need those

He just wished he could help his Godson with whatever it was that was bothering him

"Sirius, have you considered the possibility that Harry doesn't _know_ how to talk about it? You are after all the closest thing to a father he has ever had, maybe it has nothing to do with _you_ but what you mean to him? Both you and Remus seem to forget that Harry is like any other Teenage boy, and I'm sure you both remember what that was like? No child ever wants to have a possibly deep conversation with their parents about thier feelings" it had been days since Tonks had spoken, and now that she had Remus and Sirius couldn't help but stare at her with varying degrees of wonder and astonishment

"That's the first time you've called me Sirius" the laughter that followed echoed through the living room as Sirius laughed along with two of the most important people in his life

Maybe Tonks was right, maybe Harry didn't know how to talk to him

Sirius would bet his ridiculously large family account that there was one person Harry could talk to

Hermione Granger. If anyone could help Harry it would be her.

_Well there we have it. Updates will vary but it will be updated. Reviews are welcome. (Constructive or otherwise) _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The responses I got for this story were, quite honestly more than I had thought. On another note, there won't be much interaction between Harry, Hermione and Draco for a while. I hope to give a feel for the characters first.

I know some of you, myself included aren't big on Draco Malfoy. I ask you only to keep an open mind and remember that in this universe Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin. As for Ron, I have plans for our Redhead that didn't fit with the Golden Trio.

Anyway enough of my rambling.

Fifteen Year old Hermione Granger had learned much since enrolling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had seen more than her fair share of adventure too, courtesy of her Best Friends, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Her friendship with Draco Malfoy was one that had many at Hogwarts whispering about, how could a Pureblood Wizard like Draco Malfoy be friends with plain old Muggle-Born Hermione Granger? The answer was very simple, so simple in fact most overlook it.

They were friends because of Harry Potter. The most famous Wizard to have lived in the last decade, having defeated You-Know-Who at a mere age of one, bringing an end to his reign of darkness and fear.

She knew her friendship with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was different on so many levels to that which she shared with her blonde haired _other_ Best Friend, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Only last year her feelings regarding Harry had been brought to light by not only Rita Skeeter, a report for the Daily Prophet and a bad one at that, but some of her Class Mates too. Especially when she accompanied Harry to the Yule Ball, granted they went as friends.

That didn't matter to the gossips in Hogwarts, they saw Harry Potter take her, Hermione Granger to the dance and the rumours spread like fiendfire, uncontrollable.

She supposed it didn't help thier stance of 'jut friends' when they had spent so much time together in the last four years, in third year when Peter Pettigrew and Belatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban the three of them had been on edge, with Peter being the one who betrayed Harry's parents and the whole Wizarding world believing that he would finish what his master started fourteen years prior.

'_He didn't though did he?_' Peter was just the tip of the Iceberg. They had no idea how close thier _true_ threat really was. How close they had all come to being killed before thier time.

Severus Snape had fooled them all; his loyalty lay with Lord Voldemort and his views. That had become painfully clear last year when it was revealed that he was the one who had Harry's name placed in the Goblet of Fire, forcing him into the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She had worried much for Harry last year. During the first task she nearly had a panic attack as he faced the Dragon, the final task was worse though. So much worse, the Cup at the end of the maze had been a Portkey taking Harry to somewhere else, where he faced the face of his nightmares, Lord Voldemort had returned and the magic that protected him against his mothers sacrifice worked no more.

'_If not for Draco I would have lost it_' Draco was very observant. So much so that it infuriated her at times. She thought she was good at hiding her crush on her best friend, but she was wrong.

Surprisingly when Harry had vanished Draco had known what to say to calm her if only a little, knowing that Harry could handle himself, having lived with Remus and Sirius all his life he was bound to be prepared for the inevitable confrontation, with Voldemort and his followers out to kill him.

The sound of tapping on her window snapped her from thought. She smiled slightly as she saw Hedwig perched outside, obviously delivering a letter from Harry.

With the letter in hand she made her way back over to her bed and begun to read

_Hermione_

_How are you? I hope your summers going well. Things here aren't too bad, Draco's still locked in his room, Sirius and Remus both worry too much about what happened in the Graveyard. What happened doesn't matter, what does is that Voldemort is back. _

_Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to spend the last two weeks before we go back to Hogwarts here, if you're not busy. _

_I think Sirius wants to do something for my Birthday, though he won't tell me what. _

_You don't have to reply right away as I'm sure you'll need to ask your Parents first, once you have your answer use the mirror I gave you last year and Sirius and I will arrange to meet you._

_Harry_

Feel free to review and as before both constructive and otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter; my best friend slash beta informs me that it's good, so I'll have to take his word for it.

It might be a while for the next chapter, as I have Jury Service next week, so I'll be a little busy.

This one is longer than the last two, there's some Harry/Draco interaction in here, that I'm not to sure about.

That said, on with the story.

Draco Malfoy was no stranger to the Wizarding world. Being the heir to one of the most influential Pureblood legacies afforded him several advantages over the ordinary Witch or Wizard.

When he'd turned eleven and gotten his letter to Hogwarts, he and his father had talked for hours about a Malfoy legacy, one that started with him being sorted into the house of his father, the house of Slytherin.

He'd already started down the path laid out before him on the Hogwarts Express in his first year, formally meeting Harry Potter, the boy who lived. '_If my Father wasn't such a ponce, I'd have met him sooner_' now four years later he knows better than to follow the path his father laid out before him. He's his own man and _that_ is something Lucius Malfoy can never take away from him.

It came as quite a shock to both his family and the Wizarding World that he was not in fact sorted into Slytherin like they had expected, but Gryffindor.

He'd often wondered in his first year if the Sorting Hat played some kind of prank on him, he had none of the qualities of a Gryffindor, one time going so far as to get fellow Gryffindor Ron Weasley into detention, simply because he could.

He would have gone mad in that house if not for Harry Potter. How strange that the boy who he'd tried to befriend on his father's order had befriended him months after he was shot down on the Hogwarts Express.

'_I will never understand why Harry sought me out that day_' he claims to have seen something in Malfoy that reminded him of someone he knew. He'd laughed it off as Harry being stupid.

What he said didn't just go away though; it kept reverberating in his brain each time he talked to Professor Snape. '_There had always been something about Snape I didn't like'_ he'd taken an instant dislike to the man in his second year after trying to get both he and Harry expelled for travelling in on Sirius' enchanted bike.

That year held more surprises than the first one, having already befriended Harry; Draco was content to leave it at that. At least _someone_ in his house didn't think he was a danger to them all simply because of his last name. He'd rarely interacted with Hermione Granger during their first year, even after Harry had brought him into thier odd little group. His second year however, he started to talk to her more and the more he did the more he realised that Harry was right, Hermione Granger was '_bloody brilliant_'. She and Harry had become the siblings he'd never wanted but couldn't imagine himself without.

That year Harry had been accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. It didn't worry him too much; he _lived _with two graduates of Slytherin house after all. Nevertheless he began to ask his father about the Chamber of Secrets and what he knew of it, he wasn't very forthcoming, only telling him that the Chamber had been opened once before fifty years prior and a student had died as a result. _That_ had worried him.

That was the year he felt he truly belonged in Gryffindor, when Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny Weasley, he followed without a second thought and when he needed to give Harry a distraction from the Basilisk, Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix delivered the Sorting Hat containing the Sword of Gryffindor, which he was able to pull from the hat and throw to his friend.

He'd learned from Dumbledore that only a _true Gryffindor_ could've pulled the sword from the hat when he did.

_Draco Malfoy: True Gryffindor_ he had to admit that sounded good in his head.

That was also the first time he'd spoken with Sirius Black, who was somewhat like him. Coming from the all Slytherin Black Family, Sirius was the only Gryffindor and he from the all Slytherin Malfoy Family, Draco was the only Gryffindor.

He'd helped Harry free his house elf Dobby that year too, but that was a story all on its own.

'_Father wasn't pleased with me when he found that out'_ That had been the first time his father had uttered the one phrase that he feared more than death itself '_Crucio_' it wasn't the last either.

The first eventful thing that happened in his third year was Remus Lupin becoming Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, who was also a Werewolf, it was due in part to the involvement of Remus Lupin that Harry learned the truth about what happened to his parents on that fateful night all those years ago.

'_If wormtail and Belatrix hadn't escaped Azkaban, that would have been it'_ but as usual when your friends with Harry Potter danger and adventure seem to go hand in hand.

Wormtail attacked himself and Harry one evening while they were in detention with Professor Lupin, who had _conveniently_ forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion that evening. Naturally Wormtail got away while a wolfed out Remus chased Harry and himself around the grounds, only to be stopped by a mass of Dementors. '_pure evil, they are'_ he didn't like to admit to being weak often, but even he had to concede that being afraid of Dementors is a natural thing, when you take into account that they can suck all the happiness from you within seconds.

His musings were disturbed by the sounds of knuckles on wood outside his door, he allowed himself a small smile as he laid claim to this room inside Grimmauld Place.

"It's open" having lived here for about a week now, Draco knew that eventually Harry would want to talk about last year. He smirked when said boy entered, closing the door behind him with his right foot

"Potter"

"Malfoy" they shared a grin at thier greeting, it was something that amused Hermione who he learned early on would absolutely not answer to _Granger, Mione_ or any other abbreviation of her name.

"You ready to talk then?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, the smirk on his face, like the one Sirius wears most times gave him away. Harry never could lie around him. He was '_too observant_'

He'd gotten twenty points taken from Gryffindor last year and a detention with Snape because he was too observant

"Saw this coming, did you?" he smirked at Harry's response, knowing his friend was merely delaying the conversation, what he wanted to know, was which of the two conversations he knew were coming was this one? Was it about the Graveyard? Or thier other best friend with bushy hair and a habit of bossing them around?

"I've invited Hermione to spend the last two weeks here"

"It's about Granger, then?" he could tell his friend was frustrated with him, even more so when he smirked at the expression on his face

"What's about _Hermione_?" Harry's confusion almost made him laugh. Sometimes he was so dense it was infuriating. Mostly it just amused him, Sirius too.

"Whatever it is that's been on your mind for the past god knows how long. What did you think I meant?" his eyes widened slightly, if you didn't know Harry well, you'd never have noticed it.

"Bugger off Draco"

"Can't I live here now Potter, you're stuck with me"

The rolling of Harry's eyes made him laugh, Harry soon joined in laughing as if his life depended on it.

"I think we both needed that"

"For once Potter, I agree"

Identical smirks on thier faces, Harry's only wavering when Hedwig flew through his open window and delivered a letter, the Snowy Owl then made its way over to him, deciding that Draco hadn't paid it enough attention. His smirked widened as Harry's cheeks reddened slightly as he was reading the letter '_must be off Granger'_

"You feeling okay Potter? You look a bit red" his words only made his friend go redder, which made him, chuckle

Yup, it was definitely from Granger

_Well, Chapter three down. As usual, all reviews are welcomed, constructive or otherwise._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologise for the delay with the update, but well a lot's been happening recently, not to mention Christmas and New Year, which I hope you all enjoyed. I had to rewrite most of this Chap as my Laptop decided to corrupt what I had written.

This one might make a few of you happy, there's a little H/Hr in here, with a bit of Sirius thrown in for good measure.

That said, on with the story

At exactly Twelve Thirty the following afternoon, two figures appeared as if out of thin air in a darkened and empty alleyway.

"Now remember Harry, let me do the talking okay?"

"Yes Sirius" Harry's tone was teetering on annoyed, they'd had this discussion at least a dozen times since Harry had asked Sirius if Hermione could spend summer with them.

"Don't you 'Yes Sirius' me Harry, I know your friends and that the Grangers think the world of you, but even so, Hermione is still part of a Muggle family, all I'm asking is that you stay silent, _unless_ they ask you something" Sirius knew it was a lot to ask of his Godson, but he _knew_ parents and only children, when Harry had first boarded the Hogwarts Express five years ago, he'd immediately wanted to go on the Train himself, if only to make sure Harry was okay.

"It's okay Sirius, really. I don't mind" though he did, even if only a little, Sirius was only looking out for him though, so in the grand scheme of things he couldn't hold it against him. It was nice knowing Sirius would always be there for him

"Right then, shall we?" Harry led the way out of the Alley with a small smile, Sirius followed his young charge with a large grin on his face '_We're not even there yet and already he's smiling like a fool_' Yup, his pup had it bad for Hermione Granger, even if neither could see it.

Things inside the Granger house had been a flourish of activity since the moment Hermione woke that morning, she'd checked, double checked and even triple checked her things, not wanting to leave anything behind.

The elder Grangers shared an amused look between themselves at the nervousness shown by thier only child, though at first apprehensive of thier only daughter spending the reminder of the summer away from them, let alone with a _boy_ they'd been reminded, rather sternly that it was' _Harry who wouldn't even consider doing anything to harm her'_ after that they'd had little choice but to agree.

"Hermione, dear if you're not careful you'll burn a hole in the clock" Mr Granger smirked at his wives comment, earning her an exasperated stare from her daughter. It was rather funny watching thier usually composed daughter work herself up over a _boy_ '_It's probably better if I think of him as just Harry_'

"Harry said that he and Sirius would be here at one o'clock, it's almost Twelve Fifty-five now" Hermione didn't have to sat it; they both knew what thier daughter was thinking _What if he forgot? Or worse, what if he decided he didn't want her there after all?_

No that was a horrid thing to even consider about Harry, she _knew_ him, and he wouldn't do that. Knowing that though, didn't help ease her nerves any.

Five minutes later Sirius and Harry arrived with a swift knock at thier front door

Hermione was out of her seat faster than they could blink, earning a laugh from both the Grangers

Not three seconds after Sirius had knocked, rather loudly on Hermione's pristine white door had it been flung open, to reveal a rather flustered Hermione, her long brown hair curling in her face

"Hello, Hermione. Did we come at a bad time?" Sirius let out oofas Harry rather subtly elbowed him in the ribs, earning him a firm, pointed stare as Hermione ushered them into the living room, where Hermione's parents were waiting

"Harry, so

Good to see you again"

"You too Mrs Granger" Sirius and Mr Granger exchanged handshakes, almost daring the other to speak first, a silent test of will between the two

"So Harry, tell me, what do you have planned for the rest of the summer?" asked Mr Granger, thier was something about the question that put Harry on edge, almost as if Mr Granger was daring Harry to say something he wouldn't like

"To be honest Mr Granger, I thought I'd wait and see what Hermione wanted to do. Me and Draco usually play Quiditch, but I can't see Hermione wanting to spend two weeks playing a game she hardly likes"

"I like it well enough; I just prefer my feet firmly on the ground thank you" they all laughed at that, in truth the only reason Hermione ever went to a Quiditch game was because Harry and Draco were both on the Gryffindor Team, admittedly it was more because of Harry than Draco, but still.

"I'm sure between the three of you; you'll find something to do"

"What of Hermione's school things?" Mrs Grangers question was something that her husband had too been interested in knowing

"Well, about that. Harry's offered to pay for Hermione's school supplies" Sirius knew that this information would be met with her parent's disapproval, if they were anything like the Muggles he'd met as a teenager

"Really?" all three Grangers looked surprised at this, though Hermione knew Harry had _more_ than enough money in his inheritance, she'd never dreamed that he'd spend money on her, even if it was for school.

Her parents on the other hand didn't quite know _what_ to think. To thier eyes Harry was just an average teenage boy who, like thier daughter learned about Magic. And was quite powerful if there was any truth to the letters they received from Hermione

"Harry I must insist that we buy Hermione's school supplies, surely you have better things to spend your money on that supplies?" Mr Grangers question was valid and if Harry had been an average Wizard then his words might have given him some leverage, but as it stood, Harry wasn't an average Wizard, by any standards

"_Honestly_ Richard dear, if Harry wants to buy Hermione something, who are we to stop him?" that comment made both teens turn several shades of red, Sirius suppressed a laugh, he couldn't stop himself from grinning though, it seemed he wasn't the only one who'd picked up on the pairs obvious feelings for the other

"_Mother!"_

"Yes dear?" the innocence in her voice made Sirius grin widen, he knew there was a reason he liked the Grangers so much

"It isn't like that at all, is it Harry?" her aforementioned best friend looked comically like a deer caught in the headlights

"...No Hermione" though they all knew that it had been exactly like that

"Sirius, Harry, do you have time for Tea?" Mrs Grangers question made Sirius take pause; the only things waiting for them at Grimmauld Place were Draco and Kreacher, the latter of whom had been unbearable to be around since Belatrix had escaped the previous year

"We wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense, Richard be a dear and fetch down the good biscuits would you" with a grunt and a sigh Richard Granger went into a back room a few seconds and a rather loud crash followed by some louder cursing later he emerged with a large tin of biscuits

"Don't look at me like that Dear, you've been talking about fixing that shelf for weeks now" Harry and Sirius didn't need to be experts to know this was something that had been hashed out several times, judging from the look on Hermione's face Harry knew it wasn't the only thing either

"Say, Harry, why don't you help Hermione with her things?" Sirius' suggestion was neither subtle nor was it a question, he too saw Hermione's face

"Good idea Sirius, C'mon Hermione" a small nod of her head was all he got in response, he shared a concerned look with Sirius before following his best friend past the Living Room, all the while wondering what he could do to improve his friends mood

_There we have it, number five should be up within the next week or so, I know it's not much but like my mum used to say 'better to have something than nothing'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Thanks for all the Reviews guys. When I started this story, I hadn't expected it to be welcomed as it has. Here's Chapter Five, it took longer to get out than I'd hoped, but with the shifts I've been working lately it's seemed all I was doing _was_ working.

I know the length of it is a little short so I'll apologise now, though they will get longer, eventually

This chapter sets up a few things for later on, anyway, on with the story.

Diagon Alley

Darkness descended upon the Wizarding Worlds, most visited and useful stores. Figures cloaked in darkness hovered above the stone pavement, thier silver masks concealing thier visages from the world. Had anyone seen them, they'd know who they were, who they worked for. And then, they'd be dead.

Lucius Malfoy was many things, a lot of them had gained him quite a lot of power within Slytherin House as a child, learning at that detestable school, ran by the even more detestable old fool, Albus Dumbledore.

He had been one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most faithful servants during his come to power, fifteen years ago. When the newborn Harry Potter did the impossible and defeated his master, however, Lucius began to take power from within the Death Eaters himself, all his plans came crashing down last year, when his Dark Mark burned and he had been summoned by his Master once more, and further reprimanded for his lack of action, his inability to kill Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore, though he suspected that Lord Voldemort would rather do both himself.

His first attempt at gathering information about Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he'd instructed Draco, his disgrace of a Son to befriend the boy, and relate anything he could about the boy to him. Only for Draco to be sorted into _Gryffindor_

That had almost thrown Lucius over the edge; no son of his would be a filthy _Gryffindor_. The real last straw was the boys last year, he'd dared o draw his wand on _him_ his own father! _Insolent child_

"Don't forget Malfoy, screw up and it'll be your head we bring to Lord Voldemort" Fenir Greyback, an even more detestable person than Albus Dumbledore or even Harry Potter, being a Werewolf

"Oh? Is that right? Well then Greyback, see to it that no one survives, would you?" Greyback was a bloodthirsty animal, even when he wasn't under the cure of the Full Moon. A snarl of improvement was all he needed, to know Greyback would listen, if only to satisfy his own sick needs

"Tonight, Gentlemen, we pay Minister Fudge a visit, shall we?" thier black cloaks flailing in the wind as the vanished from sight, leaving nothing in the air but death.

Ministry Of Magic

The large stone brick building was deathly silent, only a few Ministry Officials still in thier office, working late, last minutes tasks to finish up before thier shift tomorrow. Oddly Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic was still there. Rare were the times when Minister Fudge worked late, opting instead to delegate what work needed done before the following day to other departments.

Fenir Greyback moved silently through the Ministry corridors, searching for Fudge. He'd already checked the old fool's office, and found nothing but papers and ink. _'Malfoy had better not have tipped him off'_ Each Death Eater was painfully aware of just how close Lucius was to the Minister, Cornelius had used his influence more than once to help Lucius, especially last year when Belatrix escaped Azkaban and rumours spread about Malfoys involvement, in truth there weren't far from it. Lucius _had_ been involved, if only getting them clear passage, how he did it, and who he had to bribe or threaten was beyond him. A feral grin etched its way onto his face as he saw the plump minister standing with Remus Lupin, oh this was going to be _fun_

"Good evening, Minister"

The Four Death Eaters were made aware of Lord Voldemort's plan earlier this evening, his reasons for sending them to the Ministry were quite simple and complex at the same time. He had said nothing more than for them to eliminate Fudge, upon which all would be revealed. They didn't like how that sounded. But they weren't to question, he was after all the most powerful Dark Wizard to have ever lived. If not for Albus Dumbledore would be the most powerful Wizard to have lived.

They found little surprise when they entered the Ministry that Greyback had already located Fudge, and was engaged in a duel with the mudblood lover Remus Lupin '_Ironic that the two Werewolves are duelling_' Lucius had to wonder how this would turn out had they both been under the curse of the Full Moon. He had no doubt that many of his Death Eater allies, would naturally side with Greyback, but he knew from personal experience that Remus Lupin was something out of the ordinary. _'It takes much to have allies who accept all of us_'

"Greyback! Where is the Minister?" Remus Lupin took advantage of the distraction and sent a stunner at his opponent, Greyback fell on his back, still as death itself

"A bold move, coming here"

"Carrow! Deal with the Minister, would you" Lestrange, to his left ordered the slightly taller man, no doubt Lestrange was hoping that with the Minister gone, they would be able to attack the Mudbloods all over the Magical World. Lucius Malfoy knew better.

"Now, now Lupin, whatever will we do with you?" Lestrange didn't wait for the other man to respond before his own wand shot out a hex only a fraction of a second later, blocked only by the quick reflexes of the Werewolf, it was here Lucius stepped away. Leaving his fellow Death Eaters to whatever fate had in store, he had something he needed to do.

Things at Grimmauld Place weren't nearly as exciting. Draco Malfoy had been sitting in the rather large Lounge, waiting for Sirius, Harry and Hermione to return for most of the day. He had begun to panic a little, knowing as he did just how devious Death Eaters could truly be. His worry was for naught however when seconds later Sirius, Harry and Hermione arrived via apparition, all three looking a little worn out

"Draco, been waiting long?" the grin on Sirius' face was all he needed to know that the older man found it amusing

"Oh, about half the day, not long at _all_"

"Worried, Malfoy?"

"About you potter? Never" he frowned slightly as he looked at his friends, Hermione had yet to say anything to him, not that it really mattered, but a 'hello' would be nice

"Harry, why don't you help Hermione with her things?" from the look on Harry's face this wasn't the first time Sirius had asked his best friend that. But as usual Harry did as asked, if only to spend time with Hermione

"I imagine Draco that you noticed that Hermione isn't...well...as together as we're used to"

"I had"

"Are you sure you're really a Malfoy?"

"Unfortunately" his confused expression obviously was hilarious as Sirius cracked up with laughter

"Now, Hermione is a little shall we say shaken by a few things, I can't say what. She'll tell you in time. For now just tread carefully around her would you?"

"If I didn't Potter would skin me alive anyway"

"Noticed it too have you?" the mischievous gleam in the older man's eyes told him all he needed to know that Sirius had something up his sleeve

"I think just about the whole of Hogwarts knows it, but those two"

"It really is quite amusing, isn't it?"

"What? Potter having a girl like him, or that he like's a girl?"

"See now, there's the Malfoy in you. Seriously though, as a _concerned_ guardian, has either said anything to you?"

"All the bloody time"

"Well? Do you plan on sharing it?" Draco smirked at the slightly raised eyebrow of Sirius as he patiently waited for an answer.

"Not bloody likely. I've heard stories about you, you know"

"Oh, really?" Sirius looked amused probably trying to work out who had said anything to the younger Malfoy

"Yeah. Amazing isn't it? What you can learn with Harry's Cloak?" Sirius was left staring as Malfoy left the room, heading for his assigned bedroom.

"He's definitely a Malfoy" the difference was, Draco Malfoy seemed to be a new breed of Malfoy, one Sirius Black wasn't sure the World was ready for.

_I know it's not much, but I've had a bucket load of problems with my Computer as of late. Let's just say that the original version of this no longer exists. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bloody hell it's been a while since I've uploaded huh? Sorry about that, I hadn't forgotten about it, only my beloved Laptop decided that it would wipe the memory clean, so as you can imagine, I've had my work cut out for me...

Anyway enough of my excuses

On with the story

Ministry of Magic

Remus Lupin had seen many things in his years as a senior Auror, but Lucius Malfoy standing over the now dead body of Alecto Carrow was something he hadn't _ever_ seen coming

"Minister? Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine Mr Lupin, thanks to Lucius here"

Remus didn't believe that for the life of him, something was _off_ about this whole situation, Lucius Malfoy would no sooner befriend Harry Potter than he would turn his back on Lord Voldemort

"Malfoy?"

"Lupin. Don't act so surprised, the Minister is a _good friend_ after all" frowning slightly, knowing there was something going on here that he didn't know, perhaps even more than the Minister knew, not that such a thing wouldn't surprise him any, Cornelius Fudge wouldn't know how to cast a _Protego_ charm if he was taught by Dumbledore himself

"Well, Malfoy. I guess I should give you thanks. If not for your _timing_ I'm sure Fudge here would be dead now" there was definitely something in Lucius' eyes as he said that, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"No need Lupin. The Minister alive and _well_ that is what matters, after all, is it not?"

"Yes, it is"

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

To say things had been _odd_ over the last few days was an understatement. For Draco Malfoy it felt as though he was missing something.

'_Depending on who you spoke to, they'd tell you I was _already_ missing something_'

Glad for once that it was just Harry awake when he walked into the Kitchen this morning, he and Hermione had been awfully quiet whenever he walked into a room, almost as if they didn't want him to know what they were talking about, that thought stung, like they didn't trust him anymore.

"Potter. You're up early"

Surprised but not overly so at Draco's presence, knowing his friend had been trying to speak with him alone for days now. He knew it was unfair to avoid Draco, but to be honest right now what he and Hermione spoke of, didn't concern him

"And you Malfoy"

"I have to be these days if I want the decent Breakfast" Harry chuckled slightly, knowing that as of late Sirius and Remus had taken turns in cooking, while neither was especially _bad_ neither was especially _good_ either. If not for Tonks, Harry was sure Remus would've gotten accustomed to burnt food a long time ago

"Why do you think I'm up?"

"Thought you'd finally got tired of dreaming about Granger" Harry's red face made him smirk. He loved him like a brother, but sometimes he just had to rile him up

"Sod off, Draco"

"I would, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day, can't skip out on that now, can I?"

"Sometimes, I wish you'd do more than skip out"

"Now you've just hurt my feelings Potter"

"I'm sure you'll get over it Malfoy"

"Just like you'll get over Granger right?"

He laughed once more when Harry went beat red, deciding that for now, he'd leave Harry alone, after all Karma had a way of coming back to bite you when you least expected it, he didn't want any more bad karma than he got with the Malfoy name.

Just in case

Exact Location Unknown

The skies cracked with thunder, thick grey clouds swirled above the forests in which the Dark Lord Voldemort dwelled.

He wasn't in hiding, he had nothing to be afraid of, not _Dumbledore_ not _Harry Potter_ no one.

He _was_ however gathering his forces, he knew that Dumbledore would prepare for his inevitable return to the limelight, always ready to match him move for move

But not this time, no one would expect the move he'd planned, what he'd set in motion.

Not even his most trusted Death Eaters knew of his _real_ plans, yes the Death of Potter was something he strived towards, yes, the eradication of the Mudbloods was also something he would make a reality.

He knew that times had changed since he'd had his might, since his name not only carried fear but his mere presence demanded that same fear and that same respect.

That was why he had planned what he had

And if his information was right, which he knew it would be, no one would dare misinform him

Then he was already one step closer to his ultimate goal

'_Soon, there will be a serpent in the garden of the kings'_

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

CRACK!

The sound of Apparation resounded through the empty room as Remus Lupin returned to the home of his Best Friend. The events of the last few Hours still played on his mind, for the life of him he couldn't understand why Lucius Malfoy would even consider _saving_ the Minister when he was against the Dark Lord.

'_Then again, Fudge hasn't exactly heeded our warning's now has he?_' the Minister was many things, not all of them good, but he wasn't a complete fool. The last time Voldemort had been in power it was a dark time for them all, and the Minister in all his _wisdom_ if you could call it that, was simply trying to avoid the mass panic that would surely follow the news of Voldemort's return.

That didn't mean Lucius Malfoys actions earlier didn't stir something in him that told him things were _off_

'_As if the line between friend and foe wasn't skewered enough, without Lucius _saving_ the Minister from a Death Eater, especially one like Carrow_'

He knew he'd need to speak to Sirius about this, that his friend had a certain way of seeing things that others did not, an outlook on life rather unlike his own. He never questioned it, it was all part of what made Sirius Black, Sirius Black.

'_I wonder what Draco will have to say_' out of all Grimmauld Place' inhabitants, he knew Draco Malfoy would be the most disturbed by the news, after all if the stories he'd heard were true, then Draco was no stranger to the evils of Lucius Malfoy

And for him to have such a change of heart for Minister Fudge and not for his own offspring would wound him deeply, if it was genuine.

Which he seriously doubted

"Remus, when did you get back?" startled slightly by the voice of his Best Friend, a deep sigh escaped his lips before turning to face the exhausted looking form of Sirius Black

"Just a second ago"

"Bloody hell, Moony. You look like hell" Sirius having now gotten a better look at his friend couldn't help but compare how he looked now to how he looked the first night after his Transformation

"The Ministry of Magic was attacked last night"

"You're joking"

"I prefer to leave the jokes to you, you know that, Padfoot. The Ministry was attacked and the Minister was the target"

"Was? You mean they got him?"

"I think, Harry and the others need to hear this too" Sirius could tell by the way Moony walked that whatever he was about to tell them he didn't relish in the task

Something was definitely off here

And Sirius Black wanted to know what it was that troubled his oldest living friend

Location Unknown

Lord Voldemort was pleased. Lucius had done exactly as he had instructed. Perhaps he wasn't such a useless, waste of magic after all.

He knew though, that he would have to move things forward. Albus Dumbledore needed to be eliminated for him to have a chance at defeating the Potter Boy, oh he was more powerful than the young fool, of that he had no doubt.

After all how could he not? He was the Last Descendent of Salazar Slytherin after all, and what was Harry Potter? A Half-Blood, mediocre Wizard with more than his share of sheer dumb luck

"My Lord"

"Ah, Severus, it pleases me that you were able to keep up the charade of being allies with the old fool, tell me, does the bumbling old hack know of our attack on our _dear_ Minister for Magic?"

"He does, My Lord"

"Excellent. I imagine, Cornelius being that dolt that he is, will undoubtedly ignore my rise to power, hoping to remain blissfully out of my grasp"

Severus just watched his master with a critical eye, knowing that if he gave anything away then he'd be dead

He couldn't allow that

If he were dead, then he couldn't possibly honour the memory of Lily Evans

"By the time Cornelius does acknowledge my return it shall be too late"

Severus Snape couldn't help but feel a great sense of foreboding in that statement, he knew whatever the Dark Lord had planned was not good for anyone, least of all Potter

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Not a sound could be heard from the Sitting Room after Remus' relayed the events of the night to the occupants, all of them with varying degrees of disbelief in thier expressions

"I don't believe it" Draco was the first to break the silence, and while no one could deny that Draco had reason, more than most to be distrustful of his Father, the actions of Lucius Malfoy the previous night saved the life of Minister Fudge

"That is what happened. Though I will admit that I do find it more than a little odd"

"Well, yeah. We all _know_ Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, would rather see me dead than do anything that would counter the wishes of Voldemort"

"Be that as it may Harry, convincing anyone of that now may prove to be more of a struggle than before"

"Remus is right Harry, with Lucius openly defying his master like that, especially with other Death Eaters so close, it's bound to stir the public, people are going to be asking questions. Not all of them will be answered either"

"It's a trick, there's no way my Father would willingly save that blubbering idiot without being told to do so"

"We believe you Draco, however I'm not convinced the Wizarding Community will"

"What about Veritiserum?" they all had to admit that Hermionie's question was not without Merit, but they all knew that without some proof for the DMLE that it would be night impossible

"He would need to be caught in the act for us to even get permission for that"

"So what? We're just going to sit on our butts and wait for my _father_ to do whatever it is that Voldemort wants him too?"

"I'm afraid for the time being, Draco there is little else we can do, but watch Lucius more now than we have before"

"He'll slip up, and when he does we'll be there" Tonks was confident in that at least. She knew something about the situation with Lucius that had developed over night was going to be the cause of a great many problems for the Aurors

"I, for one cannot wait for that day" none were surprised by the venom in the tone of Draco, though Harry did shoot his best friend a concerned glance, but Draco paid him no notice, too consumed by thoughts of revenge was he that he didn't notice when the room emptied, until all that was left was his own silent promise

"For when it comes _father_ I will make you suffer, like you have me"

Well, there we have it folks, not sure when the next one will be up, but I do promise that there won't be such a long gap between this and the next.

As usual feel free to review as you wish

X-1 Zero, signing off...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I managed to get this out a lot faster than I'd thought. I know things seem to be moving unbearably slow at times, I do apologise. Things should be a little more light-hearted in the next two or three chapters.

While I'm thinking about it, anyone have ideas who they'd like to see in The DA who wasn't in the Books? I have some of my own, it never hurts to ask though.

If you have something to contribute, either leave it in the Review or PM me.

Now that that's done with, on with the Story.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

The Atmosphere the following morning was nothing short of apprehensive, as had become normal for Draco he had awoken much earlier than the others, though this time it was due to the information they had learned the previous day.

'_What are you planning, father?_' he knew that logically he should be able to find a way to believe that his father wasn't doing anything underhanded.

He supposed had his father not been such a git in his years since being sorted into Gryffindor, he might be more inclined to believe that he really had turned his back on the Dark Lord.

He almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous that sounded.

'_Lucius Malfoy turning his back on Lord Voldemort, was about as likely as Professor Snape giving Harry an Outstanding in Potions this year'_

"Morning Draco" he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed when Hermione had joined him in the Kitchen, where Kreacher under much protest had '_prepared Breakfast for the dirty blood-traitors_'

"Morning Hermione" Hermione took note of the distracted look in the eyes of her friend, knowing that the revelation about that had transpired at the Ministry less than Twenty Four Hours previous had sent Draco reeling.

She could see his reasoning too, she'd only met Lucius Malfoy once and he'd left her with the impression that Lucius Malfoy was under the belief that he, being of Pureblood _and_ a Malfoy made him better than everyone else, especially those of the Weasley family.

She unintentionally grimaced at the thought of the Weasley family, though she was on good terms with the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, thier younger brother, Ron however did more than just irk her.

He was bloody well infuriating

"Well, aren't you two just _bursting_ with life and enthusiasm this morning" Sirius grinned at the silent duo as he strolled into the room, taking a seat nearest the door as usual Kreachers protests became even more vocal as Sirius dared sit in the seat that belonged to his _Mistress_

"Kreacher, do shut up" the elf, surprisingly did as he was told, Hermione frowned at Sirius, believing that Kreacher was as he was because of how the Black Family, Sirius included had behaved.

Though she knew better than to bring it up here

"Did you two sleep well?" Sirius knew that he'd been kept awake most of the night, his mind going over every conceivable reason for Lucius Malfoy to have saved Fudge '_Surely, Voldemort doesn't need Fudge alive? Does he?_' that was the only thing that made sense to him, though it was an unfounded idea and he had no real basis on which to base it, only that he _knew_ Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have done something so obvious against Voldemort without instructions to do so

"As well as expected right now" Sirius looked over to the young Malfoy Heir his cousin had begged him to take in after the events of last year, while he wasn't fond of his cousin Narcissa, she was still family and he was the Head of House Black, which meant that he had to look out for those in his family.

Lucius had all but removed these obligation years before when declaring in this house that he considered _none_ of its inhabitant's _family_

"Sirius?"

He turned his attention to the young Witch in his presence and smiled slightly letting her know she had his attention

"What does it mean exactly? That the Death-Eaters were able to get into the Ministry without being detected?" he had to admit that she posed a brilliant question. One that he too had wondered, he had no doubt that self same question had been mulled over by both Remus and Tonks in the night

"I honestly don't know Hermione; if the Death-Eaters had succeeded I imagine that would have brought some very serious changes to the Aurors and the Ministry itself, but as it stands with Cornelius alive and well thanks, for whatever reason to Lucius Malfoy"

"I think the bigger question is, what is Voldemort planning" all three heads turned to Harry as he entered the room, out of all of Voldemort's victims he had to have suffered as much as if not more than any to have come before him.

"And that is the question that Albus will no doubt ask Snape when he sees him"

"Like the greasy git would ever tell Dumbledore the truth"

"We have to believe it is, Dumbledore trusts him Harry, for now that has to be enough, no matter how much we don't like it, or Snape"

As they all knew Sirius was right, none of the Teenagers responded. If Dumbledore thought Severus Snape was trustworthy, then right now they had to believe that he was. That he was really an ally and not an enemy

No matter how much easier it would make all of thier grudges against the Hogwarts Potions Master -legitimate.

Albus Dumbledore was considered by many to be the most powerful Wizard since Merlin himself, was well respected throughout the entire Wizarding Community. Few times had he ever felt as he did now.

Severus had just finished informing him of Lord Voldemort's latest attack and the perceived intent. This alone confused him, why would a man as powerful as Lord Voldemort, deem it worthy to eliminate a Minster of Magic intent on ignoring his return?

It made no sense

"Does he suspect anything, Severus?" he knew just as Severus did that should Lord Voldemort discover his true allegiance then his life would be forfeit

"For now, he does not. Though with this development surrounding Lucius Malfoy, I have no doubt that things will become increasingly difficult for everyone" While the Potions Master made it clear that he didn't like Harry Potter, the fact remained that Albus had faith in the boy, thought he could truly defeat the Dark Lord.

Had he not heard what he had those many nights ago, he was sure he'd think the old man a fool

But the fact still remains that Harry Potter is an underachieving Gryffindor with little drive and a lack of effort in all areas.

That was due to the part of him that was his Father no doubt, James Potter had been very much the same.

"Indeed. I predict many times ahead where we must rely on the mistrust the others have of you Severus"

"I had expected as much" Severus Snape held no delusions of being hailed a Hero, after all he had willingly submitted to Voldemort. Offered his service without thought of anything other than achieving the world he had believed to have been required.

While he would still admit to this day he considered many individuals unworthy of thier Magic, he no longer followed The Dark Lord so blindly as he had done before.

Never again would he do that.

"I had hoped to avoid putting you in such a position, Severus. When we began this many years ago I had hoped that one day you may finally be free of this task" though he would not say it Severus Snape was touched by those words, he and Albus hadn't always seen eye to eye, his respect for the old man was matched only by his dislike of Potter

"We both know that day may never come, Albus" he knew he very well may die before the fall of Voldemort, that the Dark Lord would still draw breath as he drew his last.

He could only hope that when he did pass on that _she_ would forgive him for the part he played on that night.

The night that haunted his very dreams

For the reality had hit him long ago, Severus Snape, not Lord Voldemort, not Peter Pettigrew had been who killed Lily Potter

He had been responsible for the death of the only woman he'd ever loved.

Lucius Malfoy returned home the previous night to the hardened stare of his wife and words of warning, should his actions effect thier son.

Even now, when he lived with that _blood-traitor_ Sirius Black she cared for him.

He knew she'd gladly trade his life for that of thier son's

He wasn't concerned with Narcissa's threats, though not as empty as they seemed, paled in comparison to what the Dark Lord would do to him should he fail in the mission he'd been given, one he intended to see through.

Very few Death-Eaters knew of his true task, what his real goal was. What he had been ordered to do.

The sound on the large doors behind him opening drew his attention, withholding a grimace as he caught sight of Bellatrix LeStrange and her even more detestable husband, Rodolphus. _They really are a perfect match_ they were both blinded by thier own desires of greed and power, and both completely an utterly crazy

"What?" the look Rodolphus was giving him set him on edge, though he knew that he would never raise his wand against another Death-Eater, it didn't stop the man from being unnerving

"What game are you playing, Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure I follow"

"You know full well what I'm talking about! We were ordered to kill Fudge, and yet you saw him live"

"I could hardly strike him down in front of that detestable Werewolf now could I?"

"You think we're blind? You think we're going to believe that you haven't turned your back on him? It's not surprising really; you always were a fool, Lucius"

"The only fool here, LeStrange is you"

"We'll see who the fool is when the Dark Lord discovers what you've done, Lucius"

"Yes, indeed we shall" the twisted duo left him alone then, no doubt to inform The Dark Lord of his assumed betrayal, _fools, the both of them_

They'd understand soon enough

In all the years they'd been friends, Sirius Black had never seen Remus look as conflicted as he did right now, he was silently thankful that last night wasn't a full moon, Remus might not have made it back here at all.

How his friend had managed to hide his Lycanthropy from the world he didn't know, but was ever thankful for it

"What do you think Padfoot? Could Lucius Malfoy have really gone against the wishes of Lord Voldemort?"

"Honestly Moony, I'm not sure. It doesn't seem possible, Lucius Malfoy has always been one of his more senior Death-Eaters. I'm sure Malfoy ranks high on Voldemort's list of Death-Eaters, who he can trust and who he cannot"

"I'm not quite sure anyone can trust Lucius Malfoy, not even Voldemort"

"You might be right, and if that's the case then maybe he really has turned his back on him, maybe Lucius Malfoy really did save the Minister because he wanted too, because for whatever reason he saw fault with whatever the plan was"

"If there was a plan at all"

Sirius couldn't believe that someone like Lord Voldemort would just attack the Ministry of Magic without reason, that he would attack the Minister for the sake of it. No there was a reason behind it.

And they needed to find out what it was.

Two Hours later when Albus Dumbledore arrived the two former Marauders before him looked even more troubled by the events that had transpired. He too was deeply troubled, what could Voldemort be after? Why would he attack the Minister? Did he really think he could gain something by this? These were all valid points that were due some consideration

They were all currently occupying the sitting room in the Black Family Manor, the three Gryffindor students occupying a small three person sofa

"I'm sure you all wish to know of what Severus and myself discussed" he directed this question more to the trio of Gryffindor Students than Sirius and Remus, as members of the Order of the Phoenix they would be told anyway

"Though Severus remains uncertain as to what The Dark Lord is truly planning, he is confident that the actions of Lucius Malfoy are a part of that plan"

"Pardon me, Professor but how can you be sure Snape is telling you the truth?"

"Professor Snape, Harry. And as I have said before, I trust Severus, I have no doubt that he is one of us"

"Forgive me, Professor but you didn't answer Harry's question, I know I don't speak for all of us, but your faith in _Professor_ Snape isn't going to be enough for us to believe that he isn't playing you, sir"

"A convincing argument, one I'm afraid I cannot answer"

"Cannot? Or wont, professor?"

"A little of both, I'm afraid Harry. Now I know you three would undoubtedly like to carry on this discussion, however the recent attack on the Ministry isn't the only reason I came here tonight" the aging professor began to remove something from his robes two small objects that he placed before both Draco and Hermionie

"Professor?"

"Yes, young mister Malfoy?" he had been mulling over the decision many times and while Harry Potter may well deserve the duties and responsibilities of Prefect, he had decided that Harry could do without the added pressures.

All he wanted for the boy was to have as normal a childhood as he could give him

"You have earned it mister Malfoy, I think I needn't warn you about misusing your Prefect Status in a less than honourable manner"

"No Professor, thank-you" Draco Malfoy had heard many stories from his Father about his days a Prefect, he didn't care for them much. If it were possible they made him seem more of an ignorant git.

"Well, I'm afraid I still have business to attend too. Sirius, Remus I trust we'll be seeing each other in the near future. Harry, Draco, Miss Granger enjoy what remains of your summer, I'll see you all on September first" Sirius walked Dumbledore out while the three Gryffindor's and Remus mulled over all that Dumbledore had told them

"Something tells me this year is going to be _very_ interesting" Draco and Hermione could only nod at the words of thier best friend. Each silently wondering what the new year would bring, while Harry was once more consumed by thoughts of the Graveyard and what had transpired.

He wouldn't be sleeping well tonight, he knew that much.

And with Voldemort back, he doubted he'd be getting much more of it at all.

_There we are folks, I'm hoping to get the next one out sometime next week, maybe Friday or Saturday. However work will be a little demanding next week. _

_As usual, reviews are welcome_

_See you next time..._

X1-Zero, signing off...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this. I apologise to you all. Work and Life it seems demanded my full attention, leaving no time for anything else.

I've had to rewrite most of this Chapter, there is a lot in here that I wasn't sure about.

My original intention of more light-hearted chapters wasn't going to work, so while Harry and Hermione will have their moments, the world around them isn't exactly roses and sunshine.

That said, on with the story...

* * *

The summer before their Fifth Year had come to an end. For Draco Malfoy, it had been one of the happiest summers he'd spent.

Ever.

_Anything is better than spending it with my Ponce of a _father

Harry's Birthday had been a blast, Sirius and Remus had took it upon themselves to outdo the festivities from the previous year, inviting what looked like half of Hogwarts, granted the replies to the letters were less than half of what had been sent

Draco knew that this was well received by 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' as he _hated_ the attention

_Granted, this was for his Birthday_

But he knew that it didn't matter to him how many people from the School came, as long as he was surrounded by the ones he considered family, the ones he loved.

His Father had made a pathetic attempt at reconciliation, through the use of a _letter_. Like he'd even respond to such a thing

_Just because I don't strut around Hogwarts like a tit because I'm a Malfoy, doesn't mean I don't have Pride_

He obviously got his Pride from his Mother, the Blacks were, after all a Proud Family. _Granted, not always for the right reasons_

He knew his absence from Malfoy Manor was hard on his Mother, but really, what could he do? As loathe as he was to admit it, Lucius was far more powerful than himself, adept in using the Unforgivables, he was still in School.

No matter how much he would love to blast his good for nothing father into oblivion and dance on his grave, he was nowhere near ready to duel a Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy

_But when I am, Father, you had best be ready_

He'd vowed silently to himself that he would pay Lucius back for all the times he'd made him feel weak, made him feel less than worthy, made him doubt himself

When they Duelled, Draco Malfoy would give Lucius nothing short of _everything_ he had

_Even if I have to wait until Mouldy-Warts attacks Hogwarts, I'll have my day._

And on that day he would take one giant step towards presenting the name of Malfoy in a different light.

* * *

Sirius Black was a very troubled Wizard. This was why he was currently sat in the Dining Room of his Family's Ancestral Home, nursing a Bottle of his oldest and finest Firewhiskey, hoping it would provide some clarity, though it had as yet to reveal anything to him

Some would say he had _always_ been a troubled Wizard. And while that _might_ be true, it wasn't his own issues that were troubling him.

No, what was troubling him was his Godson

Harry.

In the weeks since the end of his Fourth Year, Harry had refused, often point blank to speak about what happened to him in the Graveyard.

It wasn't doing him any good thinking about what he'd been through, let alone facing Voldemort alone for what had to have been at least three times.

_And, naturally the Dark-Wanker_ _killed Cedric Diggory_ he supposed it was his own issues surrounding the boy's Father rendered him unable to care as much as he knew he should.

And on top of that, Lucius Malfoy was making inroads with several of the 'Light' Wizards, _though 'Light' was a bit of a stretch for Elphias Dodge and Mundungus Fletcher_ Mundungus Fletcher was about as Light as he was intelligent, hell he couldn't even _spell_ intelligent with a damn Dictionary, open on 'I', with the word intelligent highlighted for him.

His musings were broken when Harry entered the Dining Room of his home

"Harry." Sirius knew from his experience over the last few weeks, that the conversation he so desperately wanted to have with his Godson, would need to be initiated by Harry.

Simply badgering him about what happened wouldn't help _anyone_

"Sirius."

They sat in silence for a fair amount of time, Harry wondering just how to breach the subject of what happened in the Graveyard with his Godfather, the only father figure he'd ever had.

While Remus had been a constant in his life since the night his Parents died, Sirius was constant, his presence never ending.

He didn't want to think about his life without the man who had raised him in it.

"I'm sorry I've been shutting you out."

Sirius pushed the bottle of Firewhiskey away, knowing that he would most likely need the remaining contents for when Harry's tale was over.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Pup."

Harry smiled slightly, knowing Sirius only pushed because he was concerned, both Draco and Hermione had pointed this out to him on many occasions this summer.

They had both cornered him on his Birthday and told him that while they understood his silence that they wanted to know what happened, not because they wanted to be nosy, or make Harry uncomfortable, but because they wanted to help him through whatever it was that happened.

He'd told Professor Dumbledore when he'd asked what happened that night, but beyond that night he didn't want to, he couldn't think about what happened.

About how he let Cedric die

How he was powerless as Wormtail, under instruction from Voldemort, used the Dark Magic Ritual to give his master a new body

"Me and Cedric, both of us reached the Cup together, we'd both helped each other out along the way. Me with the Dragons, in the First Task, Cedric with the Egg, we both decided to grab it together, it would have been a Victory for Hogwarts, after all."

This information wasn't much of a shock to Sirius, having suspected most of it himself, though he didn't doubt the Talent and Skill Harry possessed, but the Cedric was senior to him, his Magical Education was at a higher standard than Harry's own.

"When we grabbed the Portkey, we were transported to a Graveyard."

Even though he knew that whatever happened in the Graveyard, Harry somehow managed to come through, he knew that it would be disturbing

"Wormtail was there." Sirius' own anger at his former friend flared once again at the mention of his moniker

_When I get my hands on that slimly little rat, his days will be numbered_

"Voldemort ordered him to 'Kill the Spare' without a second thought Cedric was killed."

_Bastard didn't even hesitate_

"I'm not sure what happened after that, but when I regained consciousness, I was tied to a Gravestone, a Cauldron not too far away."

_Oh, hell. I don't like where this is going_ being a member of one of the Darkest Pureblood Families, Sirius knew there were many Dark Rituals that could be used for a variety of different reasons, none of them bode well for them.

Especially considering that _Wormtail_ had used one to give Voldemort a body

"Almost as I came to Wormtail began whatever Ritual he'd set up dropping Voldemort's _body_ into the Cauldron. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son'." Sirius didn't need Harry to elaborate what Wormtail did next, not only was it quite obvious, his _dear mother_ had, when he was but a boy had him seek out the Dark Rituals and memorise them

_About the only thing she did that was ever worth anything_

"I watched helplessly as a Bone from the ground beneath me was levitated and placed into the Cauldron."

_Oh, Wormtail, you will most definitely_ pay_ for what you've done_

"He then...cut off his own arm over the Cauldron, then 'Flesh of the Servant willingly given, you will revive your master."

Sirius knew what would happen next, finding the Ritual even more distasteful now than when he was a boy.

Each word Harry spoke only intensified his desire to _kill_ the rat

He wasn't blind. He could see Harry reliving the memory as he spoke, he couldn't imagine just how painful it was for him to have been there, experiencing what he had; he could only imagine the mind numbing terror he felt.

Sirius knew that with the next words spoken, Harry will have been faced with Voldemort, the _man_ who had killed his Parents, had tried time and time again to kill him, seemingly from beyond the grave

"Blood of the Enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect you foe."

_Oh, hell_.

Sirius didn't know the specifics, but he knew enough, through conversations with Dumbledore, that the reason Harry didn't die when Voldemort attempted to end his life with the Avada Kedavra spell, was due to his Mother's sacrifice, depth of her love for her son saved young Harry's life and spared him.

That protection would quite possibly now be undone.

"Once Voldemort took form, he summoned his Death Eaters, banished some of them for renouncing him, Lucius Malfoy was among them"

"He turned his attention to me."

Sirius could only imagine how that went

"He wanted to Duel, I refused to bow" Sirius couldn't help the proud smile that came over his features as he heard this

His Pup was a brave one

"He used the Cruciatus Curse to force me, then the Imperius Curse to force his will."

_Damn his Pup was...brave just didn't cut it anymore_

"We Duelled, our Spells connected and what Professor Dumbledore referred to as _Priori Incantatem _happened"

"It showed me my Parents and Cedric, they told me to run, take Cedric's body back and give it a proper burial. I broke the Spell, summoned Cedric's body to me and grabbed the Cup."

Sirius sat in stunned silence as he went over what he'd just learned.

Harry had Duelled Voldemort and _survived_

Voldemort would come after him with more force than before now, though.

"I cannot begin to understand what you went through in that Graveyard, Harry."

"I was terrified." His head hanging in shame, afraid to see the disappointment he knew would be in his eyes

"I would think you a fool otherwise Harry, for all the evil he has done, Voldemort _is_ someone to be feared. His power is, without doubt terrifying."

Seeing the look of disbelief on Harry's face he knew that Harry had thought Sirius would think him weak, or unworthy of being a Gryffindor. Sirius moved over to his Godson, before enveloping his Pup in a hug

"Harry, don't be ashamed of being afraid. Not only were you Fourteen, you were faced with the most feared Dark Wizard of our time. The fact that you were able to overcome Voldemort's use of the Imperius Curse is proof that you are anything but weak. I know you've had doubts these last weeks about yourself, about what happened and what it did to you, I want you to know that no matter what happens from now on, I will always be proud of the man your growing into. Know that your parents would be too."

* * *

Remus Lupin was cold.

_Why had I agreed to this again? Oh right, I'm a Werewolf, that's why_

After the revelation about Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore wanted and the rest of the Order agreed that the Werewolves, Vampires and Giants needed to be spoken to, their feelings on Voldemort and his seemingly inevitable rise to power needed to be ascertained.

He being the only Werewolf currently in the Order of the Phoenix, the task of finding the Werewolf Clans and speak to them, convince them that Voldemort would rather they die than live under his rule.

_Voldemort would only keep those of Pureblood heritage alive anyway_

And there weren't many Werewolves of Pureblood heritage anymore, they had either died out or had killed themselves.

He cursed his Lycanthropy once more as a blast of cold wind struck him as he trekked through the forest he found himself in.

_I hope things don't escalate too much while I'm away_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was worried.

Why was he worried one might ask, aside from the return of Lord Voldemort, the ritual used to resurrect his physical being used the blood of Harry James Potter. Blood that provided the protection his mother gave to him upon her death.

Protection that would now be void

Voldemort would now undoubtedly learn of their _connection_. He had for a long time suspected that Harry, through his Scar was connected to the Dark Lord.

_If Voldemort ever discovered the link between them, he would be able to use it against Harry._

He'd need to remedy that.

_Occlumency__ should suffice, Severus should be able to aid Harry in his instruction_

He knew he placed a lot of trust in the Hogwarts Potions Master, it wasn't trust without reason. No. Severus Snape had come to him once Lord Voldemort learned of the Prophecy that drove him to The Potters home, the Prophecy which drove him to kill them in a vain attempt to evade death, Severus had begged him to protect them, protect her.

And he did.

For a time.

_Had I known what I do about Peter Pettigrew I would never have allowed him to become the Secret Keeper for The Potters_

Even if the reasoning had been sound, Sirius was correct in his thinking that he, being James Potters best friend was an obvious choice for Secret Keeper, and that would no doubt lead to not only his death, but Lord Voldemort forcing the location from him, Sirius was a powerful Wizard, that was certain, but Voldemort was much more powerful.

So they had chosen Peter, no one would've thought Peter Pettigrew would have been chosen over Sirius Black

And they had been right.

Had he himself, not placed the Fidelius Charm on the Potters home, he would have been unaware of the Secret Keeper's true identity and assumed, like most that it had been Sirius Black.

_Voldemort cannot learn of The Prophecy, or use the link he shares with Harry to gain information_

He knew what he needed to do, but was reluctant to do it.

Until the connection was dealt with, he couldn't have any dealings with Harry.

_As much as it pains me, for the greater good, this has to be done_

He only hoped that one day Harry Potter would learn to forgive him for what he needed to do

* * *

Hermione Granger was determined that this year would be different.

This year she would tell Harry Potter how she felt, that she loved him.

She wasn't stupid by any standard; she knew that she should be too young to be in love with someone, that at fifteen, she surely didn't know what it felt like.

But she did

And she was.

She'd follow him anywhere, she'd stand by him no matter what, do all within her power to protect him from the world, she'd help him when he fell, ease the burden he put on himself when it became too much for him, hold him when he cried and couldn't keep it in.

If it wasn't love she was feeling, she didn't know what it was.

He was her first friend; he'd saved her life, shown her more friendship in Their first year at Hogwarts than she'd received in her years in a Muggle School.

_He's been through so much_

He'd told both her and Draco about the events in the Graveyard at the end of last year. How he had witnessed Voldemort return.

How the two had duelled, how he'd managed to escape.

Her love for him had only grown over the summer, more so once she'd learned of what happened, what he'd faced.

His strength inspired her, he inspired her

No matter how much she wanted to tell him her feelings over the summer, she could never get the words out, could never find the right moment.

Draco had come to her after the first week of her arrival at Grimmauld Place, he'd told her that he understood her hesitation, but she owed it to herself and to Harry to tell him how she felt.

If she didn't and he moved on to someone else, she'd always wonder what if?

She didn't know where Draco's _wisdom_ came from, she knew he was right, that she had to tell him, not only for herself, but for Harry too.

She had no doubt that Sirius loved him, that Remus and Tonks loved him too.

And he loved them.

But she loved him on a different level, they love Harry, the son of James and Lily Potter, Godson of Sirius Black.

She loved Harry Potter, the boy with messy hair, the boy who had saved her from a Troll in Their first year, the boy who put up with her constant nagging about Homework, who listened to her when she needed to vent, who let her read in silence when she needed it, who was always there with a shoulder to lean on when she needed it.

She loved the Harry Potter that was her best friend

And she was going to tell him

_I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship_

* * *

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived hadn't felt this at ease since before the start of the last school year, before the Triwizard Tournament had been announced.

Before his name had been thrown from the Goblet of Fire.

Last year was nothing short of _hell_. The only good thing that he could see was the Yule Ball, though they went as friends, he'd spent the night with Hermione and it was the best night of the year

It was also the night he realised just how much he needed her, how much she meant to him

She was his friend, yes, but she was so much more than that.

The Second Task had been right when she had been placed in the lake as the thing he'll sorely miss

Draco had been harping on at him for days now about telling her how he felt

To be honest he was a little suspicious of why Draco was playing matchmaker, why he wanted him to tell her.

He didn't even know if he'd be able to put it into words

He'd never _really_ had friends.

Not ones whose Parents didn't want the fame associated by having Their child be his friend.

Sirius put a stop to that early on, knowing that once he was old enough, Harry would be able to decide for himself.

Hermione Granger was his first friend, she was a meek little bookworm who wanted to prove that she deserved to be in the Magical World, so much so that she relied on her knowledge.

It was endearing at first, annoying later and made him smile when he'd really taken the time to befriend her.

Now, almost five years later they were still friends, though he knew he liked her more than he should like a friend.

He'd thought about asking Sirius for advice, but after hearing the stories about Sirius at Hogwarts, decided that it probably wasn't the best.

He'd ask Remus but he was away on _Order Business_

Neither Dumbledore, nor Sirius would tell him anything other than that and it was getting on his nerves

Wasn't he the one who saw Voldemort return?

Wasn't he the one Voldemort was obsessed with?

Didn't he realistically need to know these things?

All he had were questions without answers.

The one that bothers him the most though, no, that is the question of what him revealing his feelings for Hermione could do to Their friendship.

What it would mean if she didn't feel the same

_But what if she did?_

And that was why, right then he decided that he owed it to himself to say something.

After all, he's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's charge ahead

_And Draco will finally shut up about it, too_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was nervous

His master had only ever requested meeting him in private once, that meeting had resulted in his latest task, one no one could know about.

One that could lead to the defeat of both Potter and Dumbledore

One that could see his master rise to prominence once more

He currently stood alone with his master as he absorbed the information Snape had relayed, apparently Dumbledore is concerned that Voldemort can now harm Potter

"Lucius, you have surprised me."

"My Lord?"

"The LeStranges came to see me, to inform me of your betrayal."

"Indeed?"

"I must say you are playing your role much better than I had hoped."

Lucius didn't know whether to be offended or not by that. For now he'd let it slide, he didn't want the wrath of his master upon him

"You demanded nothing else, my lord."

"That I did, tell me, Lucius, what news do you bring from the bumbling idiot Fudge?"

"Instead of the attempt on his life forcing him to admit you are in fact back, my lord, he seems more adamant than ever to deny your very existence."

"That will make things much easier" as he didn't elaborate, Lucius did not wait for his master to continue

"He is determined to prove that Dumbledore is using the fear your very name carries as a coup to get his job, and that Potter is his tool with which he will accomplish it."

"Fool."

Lucius couldn't help but agree with that assessment of Cornelius Fudge, the man was an idiot. Albus Dumbledore didn't want the Minister of Magic job, had turned it down, several times.

It made Lucius plans to secure leverage for his lord's return that much simpler

"I am unaware of whom, but Fudge intends to appoint one of his spies at the School with the purpose of driving Dumbledore out and silencing Potter."

"It appears as though Fudge will be keeping our dear esteemed Professor Dumbledore busy, too busy to watch our every move."

"It would appear so."

"You may go, do not return until I summon you."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

_Well, there we have it folks, another one down, I'll try and get the next one out ASAP. _

_I'll have them back at School soon, though I need to cover a few things first._

_I won't give a time frame for the next one, simply because I seem to have trouble keeping it, so I'll simply say_

_Watch This Space_

_X1-Zero, signing off..._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This update came far quicker than I thought it would, who knew? And here I was thinking that it would take as long as the previous chapter.

Now, I was informed of a few errors in the last chapter, they have now been fixed, things will happen in this chapter that will take the world down a different path than the one we're used to reading about in the books, but hey, that's what FFN is for, after all.

As I have been held at Wand Point, I feel it is only appropriate that I reaffirm that I own only the plot and one minor OC, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling

That said, on with the story...

* * *

September 1st came much sooner than the residents of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place expected. Today both Harry and Draco would be returning to Hogwarts for thier fifth year.

Neither of the two boys were focused on the new year of school, they were focused on what they had learned through the Order of the Phoenix.

Though not without much protesting from Molly Weasley, insisting that Harry was just a boy and that Draco was the Son of a Death Eater and couldn't be trusted

Sirius had silenced the insufferable woman, using his status of Head of the House of Black to remind her that she was here at the request of Arthur; her last appearance in the presence of Sirius Black wasn't a pleasant one.

One the two boys wouldn't forget.

_It had been with much trepidation that Harry, Hermione and Draco sat at the Black Family Dining Table the previous night and listened as Dumbledore explained what he had been able to discover._

_Voldemort had indeed been after the Minister of Magic though couldn't come up with a valid reason as to why._

_Cornelius would much rather his existence be ignored._

"_What do you know of Lucius Malfoy? Can we be sure he's renounced his master?" Arthur Weasley posed an excellent question, one even Dumbledore couldn't answer truthfully_

"_I'm afraid that at this point I know no more than you right now, however Severus will be keeping a closer eye on Lucius' comings and goings wherever he can."_

"_No offence Professor, but can we trust Professor Snape? He is a Death Eater after all." Hermione's question was one that had been asked many times, Dumbledore's defence of Snape always won out, this time was no different_

"_As I have said many times Miss Granger, I trust Professor Snape, the reasons for which I do not have the time, nor desire to get into at present."_

"_Will these reasons ever be told, headmaster? Or will we forever hear that, as you trust him, so should we?"_

"_Harry, I would ask you not to press for information that I am sworn by my magic not to reveal." that was all the old wizard needed to say for the subject of Snape to be dropped. _

_No one wanted Dumbledore to break a vow, the consequences could be disastrous for him, and them if ever broken._

"_As you are no doubt aware, Remus Lupin has left to converse with the Werewolves, I hope to learn of thier thoughts on the current state of things, perhaps shed some light on thier true allegiances."_

"_And I suppose you didn't think so send someone with Remus, just in case the Werewolves didn't react well to a messenger of yours?" Sirius' question was met with a look from Dumbledore that quickly halted that line of questioning, though it left all present, just what Sirius had meant._

"_The Goblins are, as usual unsurprisingly silent."_

"_Which means, we're pretty much on our own, with Fudge denying the return of Lord Voldemort, there isn't much we can do about it, let alone stop whatever his plans may be." they all had to concede that Kingsley was right, with Fudge acting like a Moron, they could do nothing but wait and pray_

_Once the Order had finished its business, as usual they all went their separate ways, with Alastor Moody's parting words of 'Constant Viligence' never sounding more appropriate._

* * *

For Sirius Black, September 1st held many memories, from his own journey to Hogwarts, to seeing Harry off for the last four years, this one no different, though he too would be returning to Hogwarts this year.

His conversation with Dumbledore still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but think the old coot had ulterior motives to having him within the castle, Albus Dumbledore may be the greatest wizard of the light, but that didn't mean he didn't conceal information from people, or use them for 'the greater good'

_Once alone, Dumbledore turned to Sirius, his expression more serious than he'd seen the man, never during his time within the castle's walls had Dumbledore ever looked as serious_

"_Cornelius has brought forth his own candidate for Defence Against the Dark Arts, this will, obviously be detrimental to the education of the students at Hogwarts, you can be certain that whoever it is, isn't there to teach."_

"_You must be desperate if you're talking to me about it, why not Remus?"_

"_As much as I'd like to offer Remus his old position, his is as you well know unavailable right now, add that to the fact that pressure has been placed upon the board of governors to avoid appointing a 'dark creature' as a professor, I am left with little option but to accept the minister's proposal."_

"_If your going to accept, then why are we even talking?"_

"_If my memory serves, you were quite the Potions Maker during your time within the walls of Hogwarts, with the return of the Dark Lord, Severus feels he will be of better service to The Order if he remains available, thus I have tasked him with tracking down a few items of questionable sentiment to the Dark Lord."_

"_Questionable Sentiment? Voldemort? The only thing that can be considered of any kind of sentiment to Voldemort is his wand, and let's face it, he may not even need that."_

"_Quite. However, I do find myself in need of a competent Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin House."_

"_Teaching Potions I can understand, but why Head o Slytherin?" _

"_You know just as well as I that at least half of Slytherin House are children of known Death Eaters, you are also aware that thier own upbringing will not be unlike your own, you represent a different side of the path they have all been placed on."_

"_You think I can actually change thier minds? Albus, if these children are anything like my parents, then god help us when The Dark Lord comes calling, because they'll all flock to him."_

"_Which is why we must do what we can to disperse thier belief that just because they are of Pureblood descent they are better than anyone else, I am not blind, I am aware that Severus heavily favours Slytherin House, and therefore allows much to go unchecked, while I admit that it is best for his own safety considering the Dark Lord himself was once a member of that house, it is a breeding ground for all the things we are trying to avoid."_

"_I can't promise you I will make a difference Albus, some of these children may already be too far gone, but I will try."_

Truthfully he didn't believe he could make a difference, he knew what it was like to have the Pureblood Propaganda shoved down your throat, he'd never believed Blood made you different, for him it had always been about skill

He would need to take small steps, for too long had Slytherin House been frowned upon as the breeding ground of Dark Wizards

He held no love for the House of his Parents, but he believed that everyone deserved thier chances in life, he would give his all to ensure that all students that now fell under his jurisdiction were offered the same chance he was.

Though he held little hope of turning it around

* * *

Richard Granger had been in a perpetual bad mood for months now, the Dental Practise he shared with his wife was becoming more and more desolate, though he seldom knew why

Add that, to his Wife's ire he was presented with a stretch of time he could do without, how do you keep a business afloat with people taking thier children elsewhere? And combat a Marriage that seemed to be one colossal argument from falling apart?

He didn't know

It would help if he knew what he'd done to draw the ire of his wife, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he'd done

Let alone what to do to fix it

_That's if there's anything left to fix_

* * *

Severus Snape had been before his _master_ many times, each of those times left him feeling ill.

This was no different.

With his Position within Hogwarts no longer available, the Dark Lord took it as a slight against him, throwing into question each and every decision he'd made since the Dark Lords apparent defeat Fourteen Years prior.

How he had come about the information Snape didn't know, he did however know that it was a _bad_ thing for all involved.

"You disappoint me Severus."

"Forgive me, my Lord."

"And why, Severus, should I? Have you not lost your post inside that damn school?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you still able to watch Potter closely?"

"No, my lord."

"Then, tell me, Severus, of what use are you to me?"

"Dumbledore still trusts me, my lord."

"And yet, you are no longer in a position to exploit said trust are you?"

Snape knew he couldn't say 'No My Lord' once more or his life would be forfeit, thankfully Pettigrew burst in and saved him from answering

"Rat! I told you not to interrupt." Peter shrank away from the wrath of his master

"S-sorry m-my l-lord"

"You, Pettigrew disappoint me, even more so than Severus. Had I known upon my return that my most useful follower would be Malfoy then I would have anticipated you lack of usefulness, as it were I expected you, Severus at the very least to be able to provide me with a means of exploiting both Potter and Dumbledore"

Severus knew he needed to think fast, what information he had about Dumbledore had already been passed on to his _master_

That left the Potter boy

He knew neither Black, nor Potter would ever forgive him for the information he was about to divulge.

_Forgiveness isn't an option, anyway_

"Potter has a _Mudblood_ _Girlfriend_ My Lord."

"Just when I think you are of no use to me Severus, you present me with information I may yet use, though without a _name_ I fail to see the relevance."

"Granger."

"Granger? How _ordinary._ Severus, take Pettigrew and Bella with you, send the boy a _message_ for me."

"At once My Lord."

"You will discover the whereabouts of this _Granger_ girls parents, once that detestable train has left that equally detestable station, imagine the impact it will have if either he or his _mudblood_ are informed while at school?"

"As you wish, My Lord."

The two Death Eaters bowed before leaving thier master to his thoughts, all of which now revolved around causing Harry Potter as much anguish as possible.

_When I'm through with you Potter, you'll beg for a quick death_

And he, being the Merciful Lord he was, would grant it

And then the Wizarding World would once more see just how _powerful_ he truly was

* * *

Lucius Malfoy found himself confronted with an irate Narcissa, who demanded to know what he was playing at.

When he'd told he her had no idea what she was speaking of, she reminded him of his actions in the ministry

"Don't worry."

His words fell on deaf ears as the expression on her face went from patient to thunderous outrage in a split second

"_Don't Worry!_ You deliberately disobeyed the Dark Lord! In front of Greyback and the Minister no less! How can you stand there and say 'Don't worry'? I swear on my magic if your actions harm our son in any way I will personally see to it that you, Lucius Malfoy cease to exist"

Damn. He didn't need this.

"Why are you still concerned with that Blood Traitor?" her eyes narrowed dangerously at his words, when she spoke her words were more of a growl than anything else

"He is still our Son, Lucius, you may have chosen to overlook that based on what House he was sorted into in that damn school, but we both know that a person's house bares no hold over the choices they make. If you call him that again, then believe me when I tell you, not only will you no longer have your son under this roof, but you can find yourself another woman to please you, because I will not."

Lucius Malfoy found himself in a situation that left him with only one course of action available to him

"Yes dear."

* * *

If Remus Lupin thought it was cold before, then he didn't even want to think of a word to describe what he felt now.

It was with a great feeling of relief that he reached the last settlement of outcast Werewolves in this frozen hell hole.

_Dumbledore owes me _big_ for this one._

A simple _thank-you, Remus_ wouldn't cut it this time.

He'd spoken to three of the major players among the Werewolf community and all had told him the same thing

'_What has Albus Dumbledore done for us? The so called Lord Voldemort has done even less' _Remus was a smart man; he knew what his fellow Werewolves were saying.

That until one sided publicly supported them, they would let them kill each other

"What business do you have here, Remus Lupin?" Remus allowed a small smile to form on his face as he took in the sight of the last Clan Leader he needed to see

"As I'm sure you're aware, Merrick, Lord Voldemort has returned." The look of rage that crossed his face was instant, apparently Lord Voldemort had pissed off this particular Were, more so than himself

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and speaking the name of that _monster_."

"Merrick, you of all people know what that man has cost my family." Merrick knew this to be true, Remus Lupin, like all Werewolves had families not of blood, but of bond.

"Then tell me, Remus Lupin, what the _great_ Albus Dumbledore plans to do about it?" the grin on his fellow Weres face told Merrick all he needed to know

"Still fighting in the shadows? What poor Cub has he roped into fighting this war for him _this_ time?" the look on Lupin's face told Merrick that perhaps he'd gone too far, though the old Wizard was powerful and considered to be the greatest Wizard of Light Magic since Merlin himself, that didn't mean the old man wasn't above using someone else for _the greater good_

Remus however knew what Merrick was referring too, though he would never phrase the actions of Dumbledore in such a way, he understood how someone like Merrick could draw that conclusion

"Harry Potter."

"Son of the only Pureblood I know of, other than that Mutt to befriend a Werewolf and become an Animagus so his friend wouldn't spend his Full Moons alone?"

"The one and the same."

"Then Remus Lupin, tell that whiskered wanker that, while I hold no love for him, should there come a time when you need our strength, we will gladly help Harry Potter and those he considers his _family_."

Though not strictly what Dumbledore had hoped for, Remus knew that this was the best outcome they could have hoped for, after all, Merrick was much like Dumbledore in these parts.

Considered to be the strongest and wisest of thier pack, when Merrick spoke, you stood and listened.

"And Lupin," Merrick paused allowing the departing Were a chance to face him "Be sure to tell the old fool who it applies to. Albus Dumbledore has his own followers, I think it's time the young Potter had some too."

Remus Lupin couldn't argue that

With a barely perceptible nod of his head Remus Lupin began the long harrowing trek back the way he came, wishing that the Wards that prevented Apparation within a Werewolf settlement were broken.

_At least it's not a Full Moon._

That he could do without, especially in these woods

* * *

Many miles away a Wizard not much older than Remus Lupin himself sits in his Family Manor, contemplating all he'd learned today.

Marcus Greengrass was a man who judged others not by Blood, but by thier actions, believed that the choices they made determined the kind of person, the kind of Witch or Wizard they would become.

Though being of Slytherin House when he was but a student at Hogwarts, he'd taken the lessons he'd learned while a student of the true teachings of Slytherin House, Cunning and Ambition is what landed him in the house that Lord Voldemort made a mockery of.

He had skilfully avoided any wrong doing in the last war by using what information he knew to his best advantage, he hadn't outright said he disagreed with the Dark Lord, though he hadn't said he did, either.

Though, if what Dumbledore speaks is true, then he may no longer be able to keep his family safe without choosing a side.

There was no way in hell he would allow the likes of that Malfoy scum to lay one hand on anyone of his family.

That didn't mean he supported Dumbledore.

The man was brilliant, that he couldn't dispute, however he clearly lacked the conviction needed to win a War with the Dark Lord.

_Not that he'll be able to do any real fighting if Cornelius' plan works_

Fudge was so adamant that Dumbledore was after his job, that he was just using the threat of Voldemort to garner support that the Potter boy was a tool Dumbledore was using to gather supporters within the castle

His eldest Daughter, Daphne had told him what the Potter boy was saying at the end of the Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that the Dark Lord had returned to the living realm, if it were true, which he suspected it was, then the Wizard World was in for a fight he didn't see them coming out of.

Not without serious changes.

"Father?" his eldest had her head poked through the small gap she had made with the large oak door that separated his office from the rest of the Manor

"What can I do for you Daphne?" he could feel her hesitance, though deep down he knew what she was going to say

"Do you believe what Harry Potter has been saying? That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned?"

"I think the young Potter boy would have no reason to lie about such a thing."

"What would you do Father?"

"You'll have to forgive me for not following Daphne, unlike your mother; I am not a mind reader."

"My best friend is a Half Blood, her mother is a Muggleborn Witch, one of the nicest people I know, if he really is back, then her life and that of Tracey is forfeit, what would you do, knowing what we do?"

"Your mother coached you, didn't she?" the sentiment was all Daphne, but her question was worded like that of her mother, especially when she wanted something he would be reluctant to give

"I understand your concern, and while I may regret this, if it were me, I would stand by my friend. I could do no less than that."

The relief that covered her expression told him he'd said the right thing, he wasn't endorsing her socialising with Potter, but knew that eventually the boy would take a stand.

After all, if you continuously antagonised a lion, eventually the Lion will fight back.

_I had better not regret this_

* * *

Amelia Bones was a troubled Witch, if what her niece had told her was true, that Harry Potter really had been witness to the return of the Dark Lord, then her job was going to become that much harder.

The head of the DMLE had many forces working against her already, the least of which was Cornelius Fudge, he'd frozen the Auror Budget, that coupled with the retirement of her more senior Aurors saw the numbers of capable Witches and Wizards able to fight a Death Eater slim.

She knew she had to do something to combat the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but her options were slim.

Apparently it was either Dumbledore, or Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore was a great Wizard, but his stances on many issues, especially that of his pet Death Eater left a sour taste in her mouth, she didn't care if Severus Snape was the Brother of Merlin, he was a Death Eater, and they all should be question accordingly.

Harry Potter was but a boy, a Student of Magic.

But he was also a boy who'd faced the Dark Lord more times than anyone else alive in his years at Hogwarts. That alone was enough of a reason to speak with the last heir to the line of Potter, though if she spoke with him, Sirius Black, her former Auror Partner would be there.

And she wasn't sure the confrontation that would ensue was something she wanted to have right now.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose as the stress from the previous day overtook her, Merlin she needed a break, preferably somewhere without a psychotic dark wizard, an insufferable old man and an incompetent minister of magic.

_I wonder if Sirius still has that island_

Frowning as her thoughts drifted to the Head of the House of Black, his attitude during the last war had always been something of a double edged sword.

His laid back persona was overly present, his crude jokes and insufferable innuendo's had been a constant.

Once word reached them of the Dark Lord's intentions regarding the family of his Best Friend his whole demeanour changed.

Sirius Black became one hell of an Auror, taking it upon himself to track down several of the more lethal Death Eaters and bring them in for _questioning_ that usually left said Death Eater with a broken limb and wounded pride

When Barty Crouch had forbade him from going after Peter Pettigrew, he resigned and left for him anyway.

She'd never been more thankful to have seen Remus Lupin twenty minutes later, the Werewolf dragging Sirius back kicking and screaming, demanding that he be let go to avenge his brother

It was the first and last time she'd used her Wand on him.

Perhaps it was time to put the actions of the past in the past and move forwards

The Dark Lord had apparently chosen the leader of the light for them

And it wasn't Albus Dumbledore

It was Harry Potter

_Now all I have to do is approach the boy_

How in the hell had she found herself in this situation?

* * *

_I wouldn't count on Updates being this frequent, though I will certainly try to keep them as frequent as possible._

_As with this one, I won't put a time frame on it, as work looks to be demanding for a while, so I don't know if I'll even have the time to get another one out anytime soon._

_As usual, reviews are welcome – sometimes I may even dish out imaginary chocolate cookies!_

_X1-Zero, signing off..._


End file.
